Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton (born November 30, 1942; age 75) is Mr. Krab's long time arch nemesis and the main antagonist in the SpongeBob SquarePants television show as well as the main antagonist in the ChuckGoofDuck trilogy. Plankton's primary goal is to steal the krabby patty secret formula and to run Krabs out of business, however he's usually halted by SpongeBob and the gang and rarely succeeds accomplishing his goal. He operated a failing restaurant known as the Chum Bucket and had a competition with Mr. Krab's restaurant the Krusty Krab (which was obviously more successful). Due to the failing gratification in sales, he shut down the Chum Bucket and replaced the interior into a fully running laboratory. After remodelling, Plankton thought it was time to find some henchmen to accompany him in his evil scemes, but the minions that he found weren't the type that he expected. He first hired up Mr. Leprechaun since both of them went to the same collage, then he hired Goomba and Koopa Troopa since both of them got fired from Bowser and needed a way to raise up their salary. He later hired Chuck E Cheese after convincing him that being evil was "the new trend in society." Donkey Kong was later then hired along with Stupid etc. Plankton has been always be admired by fans due to his way of mischief and his sense of humor. He is also one of the most funniest characters to ever come out of ChuckGoofDuck's trilogy. Just like Krabs, Plankton can get a bit out of the way at times and is very impatient with whom he deals with, but still maintains his temper most of the time (not all the time). He is criminally known for abusing his minions over the span time of "Mickey & SpongeBob" and has been meaner to them since season 3. He's still an recurring antagonist in "SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope" and his minions are of course there along with him to accompany him. Voice Rowan Rodriguez - (Main voice/singing voice) 2015 - present Layne Collins - (briefly) Facts about Plankton *He is Rowan's favourite character to voice. *He is left handed *It was planned once that Chuck and Rowan would make a full length Plankton movie focused on his primary goal to steal the krabby patty secret formula, but failed completely after what was the outcome. *Unlike all the other henchmen, Olaf was the only one who stuck with Plankton and his plans. In fact, they both worked together before "Mickey & SpongeBob" in 2015 as they were the villainous duo of the series. *According to 2015 resources, Toad even worked for Plankton when Olaf was unavailable along with Howard the Duck in early 2016. *Plankton is the only character who leaves Rowan with a sore throat (same goes with Layne and Mr. Krabs). *He was an surprisingly protagonist in "The 9th Dimension" and was the last character and only character to face the exuberant Toy Tox. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Rowan Category:Characters voiced by Layne Category:2015 debuts Category:Antagonists Category:Characters born in the 1940s